A magnetic random access memory (MRAM) utilizing a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) is one of the next disruptive technologies for CMOS integrated circuits (ICs) including a memory. The advantages of a MRAM are generally low operation power consumption, fast read and write speed, non-volatile nature and immunity to radiation. In manufacturing MRAM devices, it is important to measure a magnetic field strength of magnetic cells and/or films, and spatial distribution thereof.